


Nothing

by CryBabyClub



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryBabyClub/pseuds/CryBabyClub
Summary: Lockhart felt some kind of guilt for what he's done. For all the lies he's leading. For how much of a fake he is. For all he's stolen. For the people he's hurt.
Kudos: 4





	Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> You ever write something cause you're hurting? Yeah. Lol
> 
> Follow on tumblr for more stuff @ snape-thot

Lockhart felt some kind of guilt for what he's done. For all the lies he's leading. For how much of a fake he is. For all he's stolen. For the people he's hurt.

Whispers crept into his head late at night as he's laying in bed telling him how much of a monster he is. How much of a loser he is.

He didn't belong here, that's what they say, what they always say. Then where does he belong? He had nowhere to go.

Who was he? No one truly knew the real Gilderoy Lockhart, maybe not even himself. He's put on the act for so long he's forgotten who he used to be. 

What was real? What was fake?

He laughed a little to himself, at least he can cook. At least that was real. He briefly wondered what his mother would think when his lies eventually came to light because eventually they would. She would probably be so disappointed. He was always his mother's favorite. Ah, what a truly disappointing son he was. 

He couldn't run, lie, cheat, and steal forever. It would all catch up to him in the end.

More whispers crept in. Telling him he's truly alone. No one would miss him if he were to just...disappear. With a sigh and a heavy heart he had to admit that was true.

Once everything came out he would lose all his fans and admirers and what would that leave him? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

He has nothing. He is nothing. Nothing.

Lockhart rolled over onto his side and squeezed himself into a tight ball trying desperately to soothe the ache in his heart.

He's alone and he knew that. He would be arrested and his life would be over. Truly achieving nothing than being an over the top con artist. 

What a sad existence.


End file.
